User blog:Kingemocut/Today in my life
A Quick Note so, first i thought i better add this quick notice. this is the chat log from talking to puppy about what happened, and every word/letter has been copied and pasted. if you consider this to to too filled with cusses, then please tell me, as i have tried to filter as much as i can, but still allow you to understand The Log Puppy1 has requested cupcakes. Care to give Puppy1 some? 7:37 Puppy1 EXPLAIN 7:38 Kingemocut why? oh, the DA thing? 7:38 Puppy1 YUS 7:38 Kingemocut ok well, as i was getting changeed from pe, the kids were talking about how this guy died happily because he drank himself into a super and i said that he didn't, because he was depressed,it would have only got worse then the kids were like, 'yeah, whatever', and one of them said something about me being an orphan 7:40 Puppy1 depression 7:40 Kingemocut so i said to him 'stop telling me about your adoptive perents' then he wen into my face, and told me to say it to his face 'which i was gonna but just stoped myself' then after he started to walk away, he called me the C word C*** and i said 'at least i can get more c*** than you' which made him turn around, and headbutt me a few times (i think it was 3 times) and then he spat on me when he was headbutting me, i stood there,smiling (to take the mick) and when he spat on me, i whiped it off, and finished getting ready. (thank you adrennalin, stopping the sudden blindness) till around 2nd lesson full story i never punched him back, ijust took every attack, laughing at him inside 7:45 Puppy1 i'd have done it aloud lol 7:45 Kingemocut but when i wrote the DA thing, i had trouble seeing, so that's why i said about the 'sorry for any shiz spelling' like, all i could see were a few blurs of color, and that was pritty much it i ended up using movement and color to know what i was doing 7:47 Puppy1 i'm guessing you haven't played mario teaches typing, then.. well, i hope those jerks get in trubs with teh school staff peeps 7:47 Kingemocut then in 3rd lesson i couldn't do much work, i was too tired, and the same with 4rth he did, he will probbly get excluded and not only that, in the pe lesson, i got hit 3 times in the face, twice unnecicerrily 1 because the girl who throw it was a good shot (but also fairky week, XD) weak* 7:48 Puppy1 lol well, at least you didn't die :3 7:49 Kingemocut when she tried to apologize, i was like, 'you don't need to apologize, you're skilled shot' 7:49 Puppy1 lol 7:49 Kingemocut yeah,well when i was going to 2nd lession, i was thinking that even if he made my neck bleed to ****, i'd still get up and walk. he was weak and, around 2:00PM, i got sent home because i might 'have a cuncussion' i was like, '***** please, i'm not a pussy(cat), he didn't even break the skin.' 7:51 Puppy1 well, at least you got out of school early :3 7:51 Kingemocut true and, if my mind is too bad tonight, then i will be off tomorrow too!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Day in the life Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts